


What Was Lost Is Now Found

by VideoGameImagines



Series: Language Barrier [3]
Category: Uncharted, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, part three, reader - Freeform, request, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hello everyone! I am back with a part three continuation of my little Nathan Drake X Reader series for Language Barrier. This story is going to pick up directly after The Lost City so if you haven’t read that story yet then I strongly encourage you to do so. When I was coming up with the plot for this story I did some research into actual expeditions in Peru… Apparently about forty years ago there was an expedition to find Paititi where the people on this expedition actual went missing and they were never found. So I thought that was incredibly interesting I mean it’s scary but interesting nonetheless. Also when I was mapping out the plot for this story I took some ‘creative liberties’ with the Incan lore used in this story. Getting back on track as always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope that you all enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Was Lost Is Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I am back with a part three continuation of my little Nathan Drake X Reader series for Language Barrier. This story is going to pick up directly after The Lost City so if you haven’t read that story yet then I strongly encourage you to do so. When I was coming up with the plot for this story I did some research into actual expeditions in Peru… Apparently about forty years ago there was an expedition to find Paititi where the people on this expedition actual went missing and they were never found. So I thought that was incredibly interesting I mean it’s scary but interesting nonetheless. Also when I was mapping out the plot for this story I took some ‘creative liberties’ with the Incan lore used in this story. Getting back on track as always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope that you all enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series.

This man had the nerve to threaten your people, you could care less if it was simply your own life in the balance but your village was another matter entirely. Your people knew nothing of this legend and they were not fit to fight off an attack especially one of this size. Drake stood firm when he addressed the man he called Jackson, “What’s to keep you from killing all of us as soon as you get what you want?”  
Jackson snapped his fingers and a man walked in front of you, in the blink of an eye he slammed the butt of his rifle into your abdomen. You shrieked as the rifle made contact with your previous injury; with enough force to send you toppling to the ground. Your hands were shaking as you clutched your stomach and let out a pitiful whimper. Drake made a move to run to your side but the loaded gun of one of Jackson’s men kept him in his place, “You son of a bitch!”  
Jackson gave a nonchalant smile, “I suggest you take my advice and help me find what I’m looking for or say goodbye to your friend here.”  
Drake looked between you and Jackson before sighing, “Fine but you will not hurt them. If you’re going to hurt someone then hurt me.” Drake led the way into the enormous temple as you were pulled to your feet and dragged along behind him by one of Jackson’s men. The temple was beautiful but you felt that you could have appreciated its beauty more if there wasn’t a gun barrel digging into your back.  
It seemed like a dead end because it was simply a room, a beautiful room filled with ancient murals and statues, but there were no doors or windows. Much like the previous temple there was a series of hieroglyphic images wedged between two sculptures. Drake was herded over to the unassuming puzzle but he seemed to examine it with great frustration before turning toward Jackson, “I’ve never seen these images before… Jackson I can’t solve this.”  
Jackson stormed over to you grabbing a fistful of your hair and dragging you with him, stopping right in front of Drake. He cocked his gun and aimed it right at you but you didn’t make a sound, you simply gritted your teeth; there was no way that you were going to let this bastard see you cry. Jackson looked at Drake, “Well that is just too damn bad, as I stated before say goodbye to your friend here.”  
You locked eyes with Drake and saw a fire there that you hadn’t seen before, “Fine for God’s sake! I’m going to need their help so let them go, now!”  
Jackson’s death grip on your hair loosened and you and your uncle were roughly shoved in Drake’s direction. Drake caught you as you fell forward and he pulled you toward himself protectively and turned toward the puzzle box. He sighed and addressed you and your uncle, “Okay do you recognize any of these symbols? I’m not going to let him hurt either of you so let’s just go along with this for now…”  
You looked at the statues in front of you and you did recognize them, “Well, this is another representation of Inti and the other is a depiction of his sister Mamakilla. Along with being recognized for their power over agriculture they were associated with the Sun and the Moon.” You looked at the hieroglyphic images and began, “These seem to represent the differing phases of the moon and their corresponding phases of the sun…” You finished matching the symbols together and the large stone wall to your left began to lift; you let out a shaky breath and managed a smile.  
You heard clapping and your attention was drawn back to where Jackson was standing, “Well done, indeed. Now after you…” Several guns were suddenly trained on the three of you, urging you all forward; Drake maneuvered you out of the line of fire but held your shoulders firmly as he led you down the staircase.   
He spoke softly to you and your uncle, “I’m so sorry for getting you mixed up in all of this… But I promise you I will fix this.” You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as you continued down the never-ending staircase that seemed to have you walking for what seemed to be at least an hour. However, when you finally reached the bottom it was certainly a sight to behold. It was a city… an ancient city that seemed to have been pulled out of time loomed before your very eyes. It was massive and in impeccable condition considering how long it had likely been standing there. Off to the far left there was a massive waterfall; it was obviously hidden by the edifice of the temple, and the hole in the ground above created by waterfall offered the singular source of natural light. What struck you most were the buildings and homes in the vast city, the light of the fading day caught the shimmering walls of each structure. They shone as if they were made of gold and silver, Drake let out a breath, “Paititi, we actually found the Lost City…”  
Jackson spoke up and rallied his men behind him, “Well look at that you actually managed to keep up your end of the arrangement. I am sorry to disappoint but I just can’t behind leave any loose ends, Drake.”  
Suddenly every gun was trained on you and your stomach dropped, in an attempt to rally some courage you reached over and grabbed Drake’s hand, he gave your hand a gentle squeeze and pulled you closer. Before any shots could be fired a volley of arrows were fired into the mass of Jackson’s men, when you looked over to see who fired the shots you saw a force of men and women dressed in traditional Incan attire. As they were stringing there bows once again and Jackson’s men were scrambling Drake grabbed your shoulders and directed you towards another staircase, “Y/N, run!”  
You grabbed your uncle’s arm and pulled him along down the staircase as quickly as your legs would carry you. The three of you didn’t stop until the sounds of battle faded into the background and you came upon a secluded building. It was somewhat dark so you grabbed a lit torch from the wall behind you but after a few steps you let out a startled shriek at the sight of three dead bodies. They were literal skeletons and it was apparent that they had been there for quite some time. You bit back a wave of nausea, “Oh my god…”  
Drake came up beside you and pried a journal out of one of the corpse’s hands before flipping through the dry pages. He gave a dry chuckle, “Jesus these men were a part of a missing expedition… an American expedition at that. These men came here back in the seventies looking for Paititi…”  
You groaned, “Well they certainly found it but they didn’t live to tell their story. I’m assuming they met that tribe outside.”  
Drake pocketed the journal that he picked up from the unfortunate expedition, “Yeah I’m assuming so but for right now we should keep going and find a way out of here.”  
You followed Drake outside with your Uncle on your heels you came to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. You were somewhat surprised to find that the waterfall actually had an end and it emptied into a pool of stagnant water at least a hundred feet below you. You heard a booming voice behind you calling out in your native tongue, “Look there are the outsiders! Don’t let them get away…”  
A bulk of men dressed in the same ancient garb that you saw before filed onto the rooftops across from you. As they began to string their bows Drake quickly turned back to you and your uncle, “Okay we’re going to have to jump.”  
When your uncle translated that you turned toward Drake, “What the hell? Are you out of your mind?”   
However, your uncle didn’t hesitate as he dove into the water below leaving you with Drake, who turned to you, “Okay there is a very good chance that I could be dead in the next hour and there’s something that I’ve been wanting to do for a while, so here goes nothing…”  
Your uncle was no longer there to translate so you couldn’t understand what Drake was saying but you got a pretty decent idea when his hands tangled into your hair pulling you in for a kiss. Suddenly your heart was pounding in your ears and it was as if your hands had a mind of their own as you pulled Drake closer; with a firm grip on his shirt. God you really wish you could understand English… An arrow flew by your head pulling the two of you out of your little bubble. Drake gripped your hand tightly and you turned to him giving a firm nod as you both dove into the bitterly cold water below.   
You resurfaced with a gasp and you wildly flailed your arms in the water attempting to regain your sense of direction. Your uncle called your name and you saw him standing about fifty feet in front of you on a patch of land; directly in front of an ornate and sole building. You changed course and began swimming toward your uncle; you heaved yourself up onto dry land and attempted to collect yourself. Behind the large building there was another large staircase leading back up toward the surface, so it was clear that your only viable option was to enter the large building.  
The three of you entered with a healthy amount of skepticism, dripping water onto the battered cobblestone as you traveled forward. It was incredible, the room was filled with burning torches intended to allow better access to the aged murals, all of which depicted Inti and his interaction with the Incas. You let your hand freely graze the cracked murals as you observed them; you were so enraptured by the paintings that at first you didn’t notice another soul entering the chamber. He spoke in your native language, “So here come the outsiders, determined to disturb our way of life and pillage what little we have.”  
The man you saw before you was dressed in robes of a different time, robes made from what appeared to be made of the finest silks and furs, all the color of beaten gold. You addressed him with as much respect as you could muster, “Please forgive us, we do not share the intentions of those that came with us or even those that came before us. We mean your people no harm.”  
The man seemed to consider that, “You are one of our own, our language is dulled by your tongue but I suspect that is the fault of time and ignorance. The men that entered with you certainly wish us harm but we will not allow them to do so.”  
You processed his words and spoke up again, “Forgive me for asking but… who are you?”  
The man sighed, “I suppose I shouldn’t expect outsiders to possess knowledge of our existence but you may call me Williq Umu. Any other name that I have known is now lost to time.”  
You let out a surprised gasp, and Drake seemed confused by your reaction, “You’re the high priest?”  
The man before you nodded, “That is correct. I was indeed the high priest to Inti; I served him and represented his people and mine. You might know them better as the Sapa Inca the direct descendants of Inti. His blood flows through our veins.”  
Your uncle had been translating the conversation for Drake because he spoke up, “Why have you and your people made their way underground? What are you protecting? The men back there were certainly looking for something.”  
The high priest looked toward Drake, “They are most likely here seeking what everyone seeks… people have sought it for years. We were urged to move underground by Inti after the invasion many years ago. These men bore the crown upon their shields and swords but fell prey to petty greed.”  
Drake gasped, “Are you talking about the Spanish Conquistadors? That was over five hundred years ago…”  
The high priest nodded, “Yes we are of the same blood as Inti, he bestowed the gift of everlasting life upon his descendants and we have remained here since. Unfortunately, much like his father, Inti chose to walk amongst mortal men for a time but to do so he needed to cast aside his claim to immortal existence. In doing so, Inti bestowed his immortality upon an artifact but he was slain during his time as a mortal man. With his dying breath he told his people to hide his immortal essence until a time when he could be reborn.”  
You were overwhelmed by this new wealth of knowledge, “Why are you so willingly telling us this?”  
The priest nodded, “I am telling you this because you have not made an attempt to harm us you have made no attempt to move against us. I sense something in you that I can trust… I urge you not to disprove my trust.”  
Drake spoke up again, “So you are here protecting this artifact? Why do people seek this artifact?”  
The high priest simply rolled his eyes, “Why does any man seek a treasure beyond his grasp? He does so out of greed and foolish ambition. Imagine if you will a man with enough ambition to seek and destroy an ancient city, crushing anything or anyone in his path. Now imagine that man with the power and life force of a God...”  
Another voice drew everyone’s attention to the doorway behind you, “Well I imagine he would be unstoppable… So where is this artifact?” Your eyes landed on Jackson, bloodied and soaking wet, aiming his gun directly at Inti’s high priest.


End file.
